1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to icemakers and, more particularly, to a leg assembly for supporting the icemaker above a catch pan and allowing water to flow through the leg assembly.
2. General Background of the Invention
My original icemaker is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,403, entitled “ICE SHAVING MACHINE WITH STABILIZATION MEANS,” (incorporated herein by reference as if set forth below in full). This icemaker was supported by a pair of downwardly depending legs. The legs have a truncated trapezoidal shaped. The lower bar of the truncated trapezoidally-shaped leg would trap water in a catch pan and would develop scum thereabout.
The pan is sized larger than the icemaker and can be placed on a table top. The pan serves to catch the water formed by melted shavings collecting in the icemaker and as the block of ice melts. However, over time, scum and mold forms at the bottom of the legs, since the icemaker is sitting in water.
As can be appreciated, cleaning was awkward and cumbersome since the icemaker had to be lifted so the bottom of the icemaker leg and pan could be cleaned.
In order to overcome the entrapment of water in a catch pan, I developed a pan that included four raised platforms. Each truncated trapezoidally-shaped leg would rest on a pair of the four raised platforms so that the water can flow under the lower bar of each leg. As can be appreciated, a catch pan manufactured with the raised platforms is more time consuming and costly since the platforms must be generally aligned and leveled to prevent an imbalance in the support of the icemaker.
In view of the foregoing there is a continuing need for a leg support assembly that is adapted to fit within a catch pan, without raised platforms, and which allows water to flow around and through the assembly so that the water can be easily drained.
There is another continuing need for a leg support assembly that facilitates both the drainage of water away from the icemaker.
Furthermore, there is a continuing need for a leg support assembly that is structurally strong to support and stabilize the icemaker during vibrational forces resulting from a block of ice being shaved.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior icemakers.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,515,923; 4,655,403.